A Past Beyond
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: Time Travel. SakuRAxSakuMO. Sakura finds herself in the past, and then back again. Look at me. He said. Look at me, for the last time. I'll remember. She finally spoke. I'll never forget. It was a promise. Tryin to make a sequel.


Another attempt to writing a different fic. Grins Never seen one of these before, so I thought, why not be the first? If I really am the first, that is.

Sakumo/Sakura

It had been exactly a year ago, when it happened. Cloudy, and windy with falling droplets from the coming storm. The air cool and very relaxing to a tired body like hers. Yes, it was a day very much like today. The day she met _him_.

It started simple enough with a mission to Sunagakure, where she was sent by her sensei and kage, Tsunade, to fetch some herbs found nowhere near Konoha.

Like many of the stories which you might have read, our heroine was ambushed by rogue ninjas blah blah blah and was somehow knocked unconscious.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in an unfamiliar room with a splitting headache and pain pulsing throughout her body.

"Are you alright?" The voice, she recognized, was Kakashi's. Happy as she was to see her sensei, she turned around, only for her eyes to meet with dark, unfamiliar ones.

She, at first, just outright stared at the man before her. "Uh… miss…?" Her lips downturned to a frown. And that was the start of the moment that changed her life forever. Outside, seen from the window, it had started to drizzle.

The man, Hatake Sakumo, was so much like her sensei in many ways. Had silver hair, wore a mask, with gray, almost black eyes, and a laid-back attitude. It didn't take long for her to find out that this man was her sensei's father, or if not, related.

She lived with him, spent time with him during his free time. It wasn't long before they fell madly, deeply, in love with each other.

It hurt her, loving a man she wasn't supposed to. It hurt her, to stay in a place she didn't belong in. It hurt her, knowing that by loving him, she might be destroying her sensei's future.

Why was she here? How did such a thing happen? There were no clues to why she woke up in the past, no clues to how she would be able to go back to her time.

She missed everyone. She wanted to see Naruto grinning, hear Kakashi-sensei's lame excuses for being late, and even missed Sai's insults. And Sasuke. They were going to get him back from Orochimaru.

But as Sakumo kissed her, embraced her, touched her, told her the words she wanted to hear from Sasuke long ago, she wondered if it was alright to leave all those behind.

Sakumo didn't know that she was from the future. She didn't tell him, not sure if she even wanted to, but he didn't care. He didn't care, because it didn't matter.

Their relationship was something almost, but not quite, akin to forbidden. But she loved him, and he her. She carried his child. She was only nineteen. And she was scared. By carrying his child, what change would it bring in the future?

When the time came, and the child was born, he had silver hair, and dark eyes, just like his father. "Kakashi-sensei…" She had whispered, remembering the man who taught her so much.

Sakumo heard her whisper, but only the name part. "Kakashi, eh?" He said with his deep voice. "That name would suit him well." He smiled at the baby she cradled in her arms.

Her face was filled with shock the moment he said that. She stared with wide emerald eyes at the child smiling up at her. It would be the week after that when she would disappear.

She was slowly disappearing. Her body becoming transparent. Sakumo tried to touch her, his hand feeling nothing but air. He tried to hug her, only for his body to pass through her.

She was crying. He was crying. While the young Kakashi slept in peaceful slumber.

They could only look at each other, having no power to do anything but.

Sakumo stood up, tears still falling freely. He lifted a hand, slowly pulling his mask down to lie around his neck. "Look at me." He said. "Look at me, for the last time."

He raised his hand over her cheek, hoping that maybe, just maybe…

But he was afraid. He pulled his hand back. "I'll remember." She finally spoke. "I'll never forget." It was a promise. She smiled a sad smile.

On the last instant, he embraced her and kissed her. It was only for a moment. Barely a second, even. But at least there was a moment where they felt each other in their arms, and a moment they shared their last kiss.

"Goodbye." And she was gone.

Sakumo was left in the room, alone with his still sleeping child.

"Are you alright?" She snapped her eyes open to meet with gray, almost black ones. She stared at the man with silver hair, and wore a mask covering almost his entire face. "Sakura?" Kakashi tilted his head.

Sakura cried and embraced him.

That had been a year ago. Yet today, she was still at the same age she was when she bore the baby.

It was weird. It turned out, the day she awoke to see Kakashi was the very same day she was sent on the mission. There were no signs that she had been anywhere except on the place they found her unconscious, and no signs that she had been pregnant at all.

Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it hadn't happened at all. But she couldn't help but wonder if she was sent to the past so that a Hatake Kakashi may be born. And because he was born, there was a Copy ninja that taught Team 7 so much.

Some time ago, she asked Kakashi about his mother. "She died when I was to young to remember" he said. An then he added "But she looked like an angel. My father told me so." She smiled that day.

She looked at her sensei from the corner of her eye. He was lecturing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai the importance of teamwork while not even looking up from his book. She watched amused as he sighed when the three continued their arguing. Kakashi still hadn't revealed his face to any of them. But she bets he looks just like his father.

A dream or not it may be, she'll remember. She'll never forget. It was a promise.

ARRGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I SO DON'T LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT!

But anyway, please tell me what you think. This might be revised later. This was only made as a one-shot 'coz I haven't read the manga so I have no idea how to turn this into a multi chapter. I don't know much about Sakumo.

Yeah. Sakura was eighteen years old when she came to the past. She was in the past for a year, that's why she was nineteen when she bore Kakashi. If there are any other questions, feel free to ask.

And if you're gonna check my profile, why don't you read my other stories too. Then tell me what you think of them, okay?

Bye bye!


End file.
